A developing cartridge including a developing roller is known. A toner is accommodated in the developing cartridge. The developing cartridge is detachably attached to an image forming apparatus.
The developing cartridge includes a developing roller gear for rotating the developing roller.
The developing roller includes a developing roller shaft, and the developing roller gear is mounted to the developing roller shaft. Further, a bearing is attached to the developing roller shaft.